Gossip Girl
by Jonzz
Summary: The NatsuRuka fanclub's Gossip Girl takes off under complicated circumstances. The President of NatsuRuka fanclub has someone in mind to become the new Gossip... Guy? Rated T cuz I'm a freak. One-Shot. I know, it's a bad summary :D


**A/N:**** Please enjoy. Those who read this and like it, but don't review…. A grandtrollma will come and eat your brains!**

"_President!_" one of the girls in front of Sumire squealed.

"What should we do?" another yelled.

A vein popped on Sumire's head.

"Erika was our number one gossip girl!" a girl with orange hair cried.

"We can't live through a gossip-less life!" a guy sniffled loudly amidst the crowd. _(what was a guy even doing in NatsuRuka fanclub?)_

Another vein popped on her head.

"ERIKA, COME BACK!" she heard someone scream.

"If we don't have anyone to tell us the juiciest gossips… I'm leaving!"

"Would you guys just SHUT UP and listen to me?" Sumire yelled through the complaining screams.

Everyone shut up immediately, turning to their leader with expecting eyes. She was the leader. She made the rules. She had the ideas.

"I know you guys need gossip to live!" she growled, rolling her eyes.

"But we ALL know Erika can't come back from America anymore! She _ran away_ from this place because (the most awesome) Natsume burned her room. We just have to find another gossip girl!"

"But who? No one can know as much gossip as Erika! Erika was a spy!" the one and only guy in NatsuRuka fanclub yelled.

"I think… I have a certain _someone _in mind," she sighed and bit her lips as the others started to cheer.

"Who is it? _Who is it?_"

"That… is going to stay as a secret!" Sumire hissed, making her point clear.

'_Now all I have to do is find that person and smoothly decieve that person to give me gossip. Three times a week. Ahaha. Piece of cake. Not.__ God, why do you tease me so. I'm not even that into gossip anymore. Okay, so maybe I like gossip. But not with _these girls_. They want to find a connection between every single piece of gossip and Natsume. I really don't like this club anymore. Urgh. Back to the challenge. How on earth am _I_ going to decieve that person?'_

She sighed, got up and left the room filled with curious eyes. She wandered through the hallways of Alice Academy's middle school deparment. She saw many students, big and small, scramble away at the sight of her. Or maybe they were just going to class. Who knows. She was lookin for a certain someone. A certain someone who could pretty much save her reputation as the president of NatsuRuka fanclub. She saw everyone of her group of friends except that person. No matter how much she walked, she didn't find that stupid, arrogant little twerp. She gave up and headed for that person's dorm, thinking that person might still be asleep.

And she was right. He was asleep. His usually so happy grinning face was gone, replaced with a small frown. His mouth was slightly ajar. He looked…. kind of cute. She erased the thought quickly. He could never ever know she thought he was cute. And hot. And sexy. And god, she loved him.

'_Erase that thought. ERASE IT! Whew, erased.'_

She watched him sleep for a while, before climbing on his bed and slightly blowing into his ear. He twitched lightly. She sighed.

"Okay, wake up please. I said please, so wake up. I SAID WAKE UP, KOKO!" she yelled right next to his ear.

He sat up so damn fast that their heads bumped together.

"Owww!" they said in unison, holding their heads.

"Why did you do that?" Sumire screamed.

"You're the one who startled me!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if you wouldn't sleep so deeply! You were snoring like a bear!"

"Liar! You're the one who snores!"

"I do not snore!"

"How can you know? You're asleep at that time!"

She scratched him, making him yelp.

"I _do not_ snore. Clear?" she hissed.

"Okay, okay! What do you want from me?" he growled.

'_Gossips,'_ she thought.

"Umm… A favor?" she said.

"Why would you come to _me_ for gossips? Don't you have that spy kid to do it for you?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow after reading her mind.

"Urgh! I hate it when you read my mind! It's so… so… URGH!" she grumbled and slapped his shoulder.

"First things first, OW. Second, answer my question or I'll read it again!"

"Natsume burned her room and she got scared and ran away to Mexico or something! Happy?"

"Okay… Why me?"

"Because you can read people's minds! Duh? You can just read their darkest secrets and not get caught like Erika!"

"How exactly _did_ she get caught?"

Silence.

'_Okay, so maybe I pushed her off the tree when she was watching Natsume do something dirty. And maybe Natsume heard her fall down and saw her running away. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted that to happen.'_

"Why would you want that to happen? Jealous of her watching Natsume do something dirty? I don't get you girls," Koko grimaced.

'_No, you moron. I wanted to get things going my way so I could disband the club and not be the President anymore and confess my feelings to-!'_

"Confess your feelings to who?" he growled.

She lifted her gaze that had dropped when her thoughts started going to the wrong way. His face looked odd. The smile wasn't there. But it was something else. It almost seemed like he was angry. But Koko didn't get angry, did he?

"Uhhh... No one?" she said uncertainly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was obviously telling lies.

"I can be your gossip guy or whatever you want to call it… But you have to pay me," he said calmly.

She sighed, grabbing the water glass on his night stand. She knew all the time this was going to come up.

"How much do you want? 100 rabbits? 200 rabbits?"

"A kiss."

She spit the water she was just drinking on him.

"_What?_" she asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"You heard right. I want a kiss for every piece of gossip I give. You give me a peck on the lips, I give you small chitchat gossip. You give me a long kiss, I give you medium gossip. French me and I'll give you something to talk about for the rest of your life. We have a deal?"

She grumbled slightly.

"Fine, I guess some of the girls that need gossip the most could agree to that. I'll ask around if they can do it and make a list. You'll have a harem in no time. They'll do it in turns so no one will complain. We have a deal."

"Now you misunderstood, Sumi!" he grinned.

"What is it?" she hissed.

She was jealous. She was oh so damn jealous of those girls that would be kissing Koko, even if _they_ didn't want it. She took a large gulp of water.

"I don't want _them_. Just you," he said and looked at her almost spit out everything again.

"_WHAT?_"

"Geeeez, Permy. _I want you_, okay? You're the only one that has to pay for gossip. You're the only one that will get gossip from me!" he grimaced again.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm crazy about you."

"Huh?"

"You're the sun to my moon?"

"…..?"

"You must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

She flushed. His cheeks were red too.

'_Really? You're not joking, are you?'_

"I'm not joking! I can say it from the bottom of my heart! Sumire Shouda, I´m hopelessly and completely in love with you! So can I please just kiss you?"

A silent nod from her was all he needed. His lips met hers and they kissed. Their kiss was sweet, short and comfortable. Their lips were like made for each other. It took them a minute before they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too."

"I know you do."

"…"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Koko…."

"Your gossip in change for the kiss: Natsume doesn't think Mikan is annoying."

"Everyone knows that!"

"Well, I did say that you could get something to talk about for the rest of your life if you use tongue, didn't I? How about it?"

"Koko, you're annoying me!"

"Always, my dear Permy, always."

"What?"

"Nothing… I'll pick you up at six?"

"I'll be waiting forward to it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wear something hot so I can boast about you, okay?"

"I'm going to punch you."

"OW! What did I do?"

"…"

"OUCH! Okay, stop that! How about we make up and kiss?"

"….Im fine with that."

He grinned at her pouting face before leaning down to capture her lips once again.


End file.
